


Gods&Monsters

by NeyKa



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeyKa/pseuds/NeyKa
Summary: BDSM的脑洞，all卡向，除卡卡外全员黑化预警，三观不正，暗黑下品，OOC，慎入。





	Gods&Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dengken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dengken/gifts).



 

　　黑暗中的卡卡睁开眼睛。

 

　　他的嘴里塞着口枷，手被绑在背后，胸前夹着乳夹，阴茎环锁着，后穴里的按摩棒是最大的功率，被扔到一一个房间里锁上门。他晕过去又醒过来，被欲望折磨得浑身颤抖，嘴里塞着口球不能大声叫，只能发出小动物般的呜咽的声音，眼泪口水都止不住，大脑一片空白。

　　克里斯把卡卡放置了六小时后，过来开门。

　　卡卡正躺在地上，意识模糊，先看到了一双皮鞋，顺着上去看到了克里斯。在黑暗里待久了，他看着逆着光的他，仿佛看到救世主，欲望的救赎。他还奢望着克里斯能有一点过去的队友情，呜呜咽咽地蹭着他，想要说话。克里斯微笑着把他的口枷摘下来，卡卡结结巴巴的向他求饶。克里斯还是笑着，说出的却是和六个小时前一样的话：“现在你接受做我的奴隶了吗?”卡卡顿住了，他害怕地向后退去，退到角落里，可是克里斯不会放过他，他一步步逼近：“你还是不接受吗?”卡卡没有说话。克里斯重新又捡起那个口枷，给卡卡戴上。

　　卡卡慌乱地摇着头，脱力的身体却无法抗拒。克里斯把卡卡身上戴的东西又整理了一遍，把按摩棒又调到最高档，就关门离开了。卡卡看着最后一一丝光亮消失，又一次沉入欲望的黑暗里，忍受着无止境的折磨。

　　这一次是八个小时。

　　克里斯打开门，他并没有走过来，站在门口静静地看了卡卡一会，看着被欲望折磨的卡卡。卡卡感觉到亮光，不能控制地看向门口。克里斯俊美的外表，在卡卡的眼中仿佛恶魔。可是他控制不了自己，克里斯又一次走进“你接受做我的奴隶了吗？”他颤抖的点头，崩溃地哭了起来。

　　从此，克里斯开始了对卡卡的调教。

　　一步步摧毁他的尊严，他的精神，重塑他的肉体，他的灵魂。

　　将他变成一一个专属于自己的性爱娃娃。

　　卡卡之前从不纹身，克里斯在他的大腿内侧上刺.上克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，大腿内侧的皮肤很敏感，卡卡抑制不住的颤抖，却压抑着不敢叫出来。他不敢再惹克里斯不开心了，上一次忤逆他的教训现在还历历在目。克里斯知道卡卡一直想回到球场，他取笑卡卡，把他们现在比赛的视频给卡卡看，早就有人取代了卡卡的位置。

　　卡卡很伤心，即使他的肉体早已屈服于克里斯了，心底却还怀有着一-点希望，现在这一点希望也被掐灭了，他开始变得很顺从。

　　卡卡跪在床前，头上是一对毛茸茸的兔子耳朵，还有兔子尾巴的肛塞，手被毛绒绒的手铐拷着背在身后，胸前也有毛绒绒的乳夹。他的身体敏感，被身上那些长毛扎的难受，又不能动，跪的久了，虽然被勒令不能抬头，还是忍不住想偷偷看克里斯。 

　　卡卡本来是睡在克里斯床边的毯子上的，这天克里斯忽然让他到床上睡。卡卡躺在床上，小心翼翼又不敢靠近。今天克里斯给卡卡打扮的是小猫，戴上了猫耳和猫尾巴形状的肛塞，克里斯招手让他过来，他乖乖过来趴到克里斯怀里，明明坚持着不想睡，还是因为太累了睡着了。克里斯静静地抚摸着卡卡光裸的脊背，像撸猫一样。

　　有一天卡卡醒来时，发现自己在克里斯怀里，有点不知所措。他一动都不敢动，却又睡不着。那天晚上的月光很亮，卡卡就在那里躺着，忽然之间他产生了一种强烈的冲动，他想要反抗，想要自由。渐渐他意识到克里斯对他的迷恋已经不正常了，而这或许是可以利用的。他决定想办法离开。

　　后来克里斯带他去参加一一个BDSM的聚会

　　卡卡这个美丽又温驯的宠物，自然吸引了所有人的目光。而这些目光里有一道，来自卡卡的老熟人。安德烈·舍甫琴科，那个球场上的金色核弹头，英俊优雅的翩翩公子，谁也不知道他也是个BDSM爱好者，是圈内出名的dom。

　　克里斯本想继续往前走，忽然发现寸步不离跟在自己身后的卡卡停下了脚步。顺着他的视线看过去，是舍甫琴科。克里斯知道舍甫琴科是卡卡在米兰最好的朋友，他的占有欲和控制欲一下子被点燃了。他把卡卡按倒在旁边的沙发上，当着所有人的面，决定要给他一点教训：“你似乎忘记了谁才是你的主人。”这种事情在这种聚会里很常见，不断有人鼓掌叫好。卡卡忍不住挣扎着，小声求饶，被当众强上的羞耻感席卷了他，泪水忍不住滑落。

　　克里斯不为所动，还是强上了他，舍甫琴科看见了，本想过去阻止，忍了忍，没有动。

　　克里斯逐渐恢复了理智，看着在他身下哭的抽抽搭搭的卡卡，和他身上狼藉的伤痕，又心疼又后悔，忍不住抱紧了卡卡，想要安慰他。

这时旁边有人说话了，“罗纳尔多先生”，是舍甫琴科。看到他后，卡卡更紧张了，颤抖地缩成一小团，抱着自己的膝盖，远离了克里斯。克里斯邀请舍甫琴科去自己家里做客，要借此彰显一下自己的主权。舍甫琴科答应后就离开了，再没看过卡卡一眼。

　　当天晚上卡卡被调教的很惨，直到第二天伤痕也没有消退。克里斯一边将蜡油滴在卡卡乳头上一边问:“谁才是你的主人？”滴一下问一遍。卡卡哭着想逃开，身体却被紧紧束缚着，一动不能动，只能被动接受。直到第二天快天亮，克里斯才把卡卡放下来。他的手腕和身上，都有绳子捆绑的淤痕。

　　克里斯让卡卡穿着只女仆装做饭，下面塞着跳蛋，还有克里斯的精液，小穴又湿又滑，克里斯还威胁他夹紧不能掉出来，不然一会又要惩罚他。

　　舍甫琴科到来时，克里斯让卡卡跪在门口。舍甫琴科与他寒暄，语气正常，好像没有看到卡卡一样。克里斯倒是叫了一下卡卡“不和你的老朋友打个招呼吗?”他抬头，不知道该说什么，舍甫琴科先说话了“你好啊，Ricky”他牵起卡卡的手，吻了一下。

　　晚餐就这么平静的过去了。

　　克里斯与舍甫琴科聊着球队，俱乐部，时不时喂给卡卡点吃的，卡卡一直跪在克里斯的脚边，那是他应该待的地方。

　　谁也不知道舍甫琴科是怎样帮助卡卡逃离了克里斯的，但卡卡终于拥有了渴望已久的自由。只是克里斯给他的烙印根深蒂固地留在了他的身体里。潘多拉的盒子一旦打开就再难关上，他再也不是独立的人了，他需要被占有，被虐待。

舍甫琴科委实算是一个不错的人，虽然他也不是完全没有私心。他救了卡卡，成为了卡卡的新主人。但卡卡与他，更偏向互相利用的关系。舍甫琴科得到了他，但他也不会限制卡卡的自由，最多是在家里或床上花样多一点。卡卡喜欢这个，或者说，的身体喜欢这个。

　　卡卡终于回到了他最爱的球场，只有一个难言之隐——他的身体太敏感了，而且对欲望的渴求很强烈，但舍甫琴科又与他不在一个俱乐部。这一切，都被他现在的队友内马尔看在眼里。内马尔注意到，每次比赛或是训练完后，卡卡总是最后一个离开。终于有一次，内马尔偷偷留下来，看到了正在自慰的卡卡。他渴望被贯穿被占有，跳蛋和按摩棒根本不能满足他。他难耐地抚慰着自己，忽然有只陌生的手抓住了他的。他吓了一跳，下意识地想逃开，内马尔却拉住了他。“噓....不要叫，我会替你保守秘密的。”他顿了顿又说:“你也不希望离开球队的是吧?”

我终于得到你了，内马尔想。这一刻他已经等了太久太久。

黑暗中的野兽睁开了眼睛。


End file.
